Prey
by Zuko4Life
Summary: This is a AU of Zuko and Jet in Slender. They are highschoolers dating. No bending different back stories. M, sex, language. scary. I worked hard on this :/


Before you read, let me explain a bit. Zuko and Jet are in modern times, no bending, they are dating, Zuko got his scar from a car accident/explosion. They are in highschool.  
___

Mmmph.  


"mmm, Please Jet, harder." Gasp. " Oh spirits!" Zuko was trying his best to be quiet. A few days earlier, as Jet was talking with his buddies at school, he learned that having sex in scary, weird places gives you adrenaline rushes and makes it better. He knew this but then he got the idea of doing it in the woods, far away from any path or such must amazing. So now, Friday night, two in the morning, Jet pinned Zuko to a tree. Jet had his head in Zuko's neck, one arm holding his waist while the other braced himself on the tree. Zuko was lost in ecstasy. Head thrown back, neck exposed to the cold air, one arm straight up grasping at the tree, clawing, while his other hand clawed at Jet's back. Legs wrapped so tightly around Jet's waist. Since Jet took over almost every time. Jet was fully clothed accept the opened jeans and boxers allowing a little friend to come out, but Zuko however, had his Jeans and boxers around only one ankle, other leg free, jacket, hoodie and shirt all open and spread, his nipples perked in the ecstasy of fucking and the fact that is was so cold, ever moan or gasp was followed by the smoky fog from his mouth. Jet was grunting at every thrust.

"oh…oh…oh…oh…mmm..mmm..mmm..mmmm" Zuko had begun to chew on his lip, Jet told him time after time to be quiet. Zuko couldn't silence his building orgasm. "OOOOOhh" He let out a whining moan. Jet began to quicken his pace. Zuko gasped. "OH BABE, SO GOOD!" Zuko moaned at the top of his lungs.

"shhh!" Jet growled. "I know you like it but shut up." He began to slow down, he wanted to make this last as long as possible. Jet continued grunting. Zuko put his one hand down and to the side of the tree. He took his other hand off Jet's hot clothes and put a finger in his mouth. He made muffled moans through the sucking. "Yea, keep it low baby." Jet cooed. Zuko smirked and slipped his finger into Jet's pants and boxers. Jet knew where his hand was going, but for some reason, didn't bother with it. Zuko's wet, hot finger went down Jet's ass. He found that little pucker and circled it, Zuko heard a little whimper from Jet, and he pushed on. He rubbed it up and down in sync with Jets hard pounding into Zuko's. Zuko then shoved it in and began pulling it in and out. Jet made a low moan, he only liked this to an extent though. Of course, right now, the cold air only made him want to fuck Zuko so hard and feel that amazing sweet heat of his.

Finally Jet had enough of that. He cupped both of Zuko's thighs and lifted him up. Jet held Zuko up with his legs open wide holding nothing. Zuko's own hands holding onto Jet's shoulders. He was bouncing and head being thrown back here and there. Zuko was in heaven, he loved this so much…

As Zuko's head was being thrown back he opened his eyes for a brief moment. He saw a white oval like shape, nothing should be that bright at this time of night, he couldn't see much but he noted how the whiteness illuminated just enough to see some sort of.._tie?_-

Zuko's head was thrown back again and made his eyes shut, he quickly opened them to make sure he only lost sight of what that was for a moment, he need to know what that fucking creepy shit **was!** An even more unsettling feeling came in when Zuko fixed on the same spot he was looking at, just to see…nothing. Even creepier, a slight fog surrounded them. Zuko finally snapped into reality. They were in the fucking _woods!_ It was two in the _morning!_ THIS WAS FUCKING DANGEROUS!

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Zuko began as he slapped the back of Jet. "Let go!" Jet made a playful grunt.

"Oh yea…" He played along. "You little whore…" Zuko sorely wanted to keep going but this was more important. Zuko gave him a hard slap.

"Omashu!" Their safety word. After them dating for only a few weeks, after learning about Zuko's love to be treated like a little whore and being "shown" whose boss, they made up a safety word. Jet immediately pulled out and let Zuko down. He watched Zuko pull up his boxers and pants then button everything up but drop his Jacket.

"I'm sorry babe." Jet started as he buttoned up his pants. " Is everything ok?"

"No!" Zuko yelped, Jet could feel, anger, frustration, but also his voice was drenched in fear. "We are in the middle of fucking nowhere! I saw something! Let's go!" He picked up his now mud covered jacket. Jet smirked. _Typical Zuko…  
_

"Listen babe." Jet soothed Zuko as best he can as he took off his jacket. "We are fine. My car isn't far from here." He slipped on his favorite jacket around his boyfriend. "We are fine. I promise." Zuko was snuggling into the warm, soft and amazing Leather Jacket that was laced with wool inside that was _also _a size too big with stitching and weird things on it. He was until he heard "We are fine." Again. Zuko was almost chest to chest with his taller and slightly leaner boyfriend.

"I want to go home! I'm not another cheap whore you can toy around with. Take. Me. Home!" That last word was complete fear. Jet sighed softly and looked into those big golden eyes. Jet was known to be a player who dated girls and guys and did what he wanted. He had been dating Zuko for a month which is pushing his normal limit, but actually in just 2 weeks, he had realized he was in love with Zuko, the boy drove him crazy. Jet leaned over and whispered into Zuko's ear.

"You are not a whore, You are my boyfriend. I…"Jet was hesitant, he never told anyone this because one he never felt it, and if he thought he did, he never said it. "I… _love_ you baby." Jet gave a small kiss on Zuko's neck. "If you wish to go home then by spirits I will take you home, walk you to your front door, kiss you goodnight, watch as you walked inside and I wouldn't leave until I knew you were safely inside, in your room, not until that moment would I leave." Jet held his love tight into him. Zuko was silent but he could feel it. His breathing, trembling, the silent sniff and fighting the tears from rolling. Zuko truly believed this "Love" thing was better than any sex anyone could have. Now Jet too could also agree.

"I love you too.." Zuko mustered. "Can we please go home now?" Jet nodded. Just as he did, he realized that it was a long walk to Jet's car because he had to find the "_right spot_" Zuko sighed. "Let's get going."

They walked for what felt like hours when really it was only 5 minutes, but even then, Zuko knew that his car should have been here.

"Jet." Zuko said or as Jet would say whined.

"Yes babe?" Jet retorted.

"Where is your car?" Zuko was so scared. Jet leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He smiled.

"It's right there." Jet pointed to a tired wheel, assuming it was his car. Zuko was pulled over by Jet, just to find another car not Jet's. This was so scary. "B-babe!" Zuko was trembling. Jet did everything he could to comfort him.

"Shh babe. It's fine, let's see if anyone is there."

"…"

They both looked in and around the truck, there was nothing, then Zuko saw a white note, what was it? Zuko picked it up and Jet didn't even have to see him to know he was scared. Zuko held a dirty white loose-leaf paper that had "Help me" Written all over it. You could smell the fear. "J…Jet come look at this!" Jet ran over to a scared Zuko.

"What is it babe?" Jet asked as he took the note, but any question he had was quickly silenced by the understanding of it, when he saw the paper.

"Oh…" Jet held the paper. He tugged Zuko's arm and tried to make him move, Zuko was shaking with fear, Jet knew he dated a very sexy, innocent (too others) and opinionated baby! BUT, He didn't know how fragile Zuko was. "Baby" Jet almost sang. "Come here." Zuko obeyed.

They walked for a while, still in search for Jet's car. Jet thought to himself, hoping that Zuko would change his feelings on the current situation. Zuko was a very feminine guy with a few masculine features but he did have a curious and naïve side that helped him get through certain situations. Jet was praying to the spirits. While Jet was deep in thought, Zuko had taken the lead, looking around. Totally and utterly confused…but interested. What were these notes? What were they doing here in the middle of nowhere? So fucking confusing.

They found themselves in these totem pole like things, wood, no carvings on them but they looked close to it. Zuko's eyes locked on a white paper. He walked slowly to it and picked it off the trunk. It was a drawing of a tall thin like person. Zuko remembered the thing he saw briefly and wondered if it was the same thing. Jet joined his side.

"Eh! Creepy much?" Jet snatched the paper and looked at it. "What is it? This weird tall, thin and slender guy."

"I don't know." Zuko said as he grabbed the paper back. "But this Slender man… I thought I saw him before."

"Oh, that is why you made us stop fucking?" Jet sneered.

"Yes." Zuko let out a very very VERY small laugh. "Not everything is about sex. You don't need it."

"I do! I do need it!" Jet whined. "Or at least to see your face while you are being pleased…" With that being said Jet grabbed Zuko's crotch and rubbed him though his pants. Zuko started to moan. Jet smirked.

"P…please, not now…" Zuko was so into it, he didn't want to stop fucking before but it seemed right. There was something creepy watching and they could be watching right no-

"Uuuuuuuuuhh." Zuko gasped then bit his lip. Jet had undid his pants and pulled Zuko out. Jet licked his hand and rubbed him. "Ba..a…a..abe" Zuko was trying to hold together his composure but Jet was just too good. Jet quickened his pace and Zuko lost it. "OHHH THERE!" He felt an orgasm build, mouth open panting and moaning. Jet loved just watching this. Zuko was only a few strokes away and he was getting louder and louder. He did a full body roll and came hard. Jet took his hand away while Zuko tried to fix himself up as quickly as possible before Jet got any ideas. Jet licked some off but made sure a lot was on his index finger and his middle finger. He shoved both in Zuko's mouth, he started to finger fuck his mouth. "MMPH!" Zuko was so against this. "OMMAMMU!" He yelled.

"You dirty whore." Jet licked up and down Zuko's jaw. Zuko bit his fingers. "Ow!" Jet pulled them away as if he was a small puppy who just had a toy taken away from him.

"Stop it!" Zuko said breathless. Jet bowed in apology and walked with Zuko. They walked and walked until they passed by a large group of rocks. Zuko took Jet's hand as they circled it. Of course they found another note. Zuko picked it up, all it said was "No no no no no no" On it. Jet sighed.

"That isn't helpful." Jet rubbed his head, trying to keep his composure. He was also scared.

"Let's keep walking, maybe we will find your car soon." Jet nodded and they kept walking.

"I'm still having fun with you."

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Honest."

"You are so sweet."

"Ha, yea just don't let anyone hear you."

"Alright Mr. Player." After that comment from Zuko, they were quiet. Jet really looked over how people saw him. He was a player, he wasn't a great guy, he felt terrible. Zuko probably didn't believe him. Jet really did love him. Jet inhaled sharply and tried to not get upset, Jet never cried, never got all romantic, he wasn't like that but now he felt a hard tightness in his chest. He was hurting.

"..I'm not a player…" Jet whispered just loud enough for Zuko to hear. Zuko turned to see a teary Jet, Zuko couldn't believe it. "I love you." More tears. "I mean it, I swear on my parents' graves." Full on sobbing.

"Jet.. I'm sorry." Zuko walked to face him. " I love you too." Even more sobbing.

"You don't believe me, I can be romantic and shit. I can be everything you want, I love you!" Zuko watched as the captain of the football team, known player and over-all jerk of a boyfriend, crying and confessing a love for him that was starting to sound so real.

"Jet..I."

"I want you forever! I want to be with you, go to college with you! I want to marry you! I want a family!" Jet began letting out crazy over the top loving fantasies to Zuko. He dropped to his knees. " I mean it, I SWEAR to you baby, I love you so much." Jet finished his ranting. He stood up and watched a very emotional Zuko. Zuko threw himself around Jet. They lost themselves. Jet crushed his mouth to Zuko's. Tongue in his mouth in the most magical and passionate kiss they have ever shared. Jet tasted Zuko. He tasted like tea and ash, Jet never loved it more than right now. Zuko ran his fingers through Jet's hair and together for what seemed like an hour, kissed like nothing else was there.

Finally they pulled off each other and just stared for a while. They shared a smile. A smile that was so sweet, it would make the straightest man wish he had what they had. Zuko locked fingers with Jet. Lovers together, the pushed on, walking through the woods. Jet smiled and watched Zuko as he walked. They were walking for a while until they reached this random tall cylinder column like thing. Zuko immediately saw another note. He grabbed it, took a deep breath and read it. Leave me alone it said.

"So I'm thinking, this Slender man is a bad guy…" Zuko said quietly.

"We are going to find my car and get the fuck out of here. Ok?" Jet spat.

"Yes." Zuko agreed. They walked away from all that craziness.

After a little while they came upon this old, dead looking tree. Zuko looked in awe. He walked up to the trunk and got a note.

"Babe, I'm going to go check out this weird noise, I'll be right back." Jet told Zuko in a tone that sounded like he was fixed on something. Zuko usually would of protested against this but, he was reading this note. This one really got to him. Follows? It was pointing to the Slender man. It follows you? Oh maybe he follows you. Wait! That is so cree-

A blood curling scream.

_Jet._

"BABY?!" Zuko turned as fast as he could. He was so scared. Zuko began pumping his legs into the direction he scream was. He was turning everywhere in the dark, he couldn't see anything. The fog had gotten really think, He dug through Jet's jacket pocket and found a small tiny flashlight. He clicked it on…

Standing about 100 feet from him was a tall man, in a suit, no face… no eyes… nothing. Zuko screamed and ran. He ran faster than he ever did before, screaming, crying. He realized he was screaming for Jet, he didn't see him and he was scared. The spirits were going to get him. He was running and there was no sign of Jet. But oh how maybe the spirits were on his side! Jet's truck! He pulled out keys from the jacket pocket, threw himself inside and locked the door. It was quiet. The only noise… Zuko's tears.

"Oh…Jet, where are you?" Zuko sobbed. "Baby please be safe." He cried for an hour.

Zuko stared going through Jet's car. He found many things, Pictures of them, a journal and a flashlight. He looked at the pictures, all of them showed a side that Zuko now understood. I side of him that no one saw, an intellectual. A smart.. sweet guy. Who is so loving and really cared for him. He opened the journal. Dated 2 and a half weeks ago.

_I don't know what it is but… he drives me crazy. Just looking at him. Especially after sex. Boy, that is the best. He gets up out of bed to go across to the bathroom, of course he leaves it open so I can see him checkout his hair in the mirror, shuffle it and come back but. When he walks away, I start at his ankle and work my way up. His legs are long, fair and firm, so sexy. All the way up to his butt, he has a cute butt, it's not fat, but not small, just enough to be a little over average sexy butt. I love to grab it. Then this is my favorite part… His lower back up to his shoulders, he has perfect, smoothly defined back muscles. Just… I love running my hands all over it. My eyes trail down his shoulders. He is so perfect. Even his scar, man that must have been a terrible accident. I am so happy that he is ok though. I know he has many walls but, I really want to break through them. I want to be in his heart. So badly. __I think I am in love with this boy, he is my dream, I've been dreaming of finding a love like this, I want him so badly. Please spirits, I want him forever.__ Man I need to man up. I sound like a wuss… Spirits._

Zuko was so in love with Jet, every time he thought about him, he loved him more. He read a date in which they first met.

_ Oh boy. What a long day. I can't ever go to get a dub without running into some random person. This time it was into some guy. I've never met him before, but he is really cute. I didn't ask his name, but I will try to see him again. He had a scar, surprisingly I wasn't totally grossed out. I actually liked it? I don't know. I love his hair though, I kind of wanted to touch it. Oh well. I had a great practice, my girlfriend said she wanted to talk, I'm waiting for her now, I'm going to break up with her, because I know she is going to leave me. I want to do it first. Keeps my rep up._

Zuko chuckled at this. He read the date for today.

_Going to make this quick but I need to say this. I love him. I love him to my bones. It clicked. I'm writing so fast right now because I am just, waiting for him in my car. I love him so much, tonight will be great. I love him. OH MY GOD I LOVE HIM!_

Zuko smiled again. He wanted to see an entry from a day they fought and Zuko scared Jet into thinking he would leave him. This was about a week ago. He turned the page and before he read, he saw water drops… no tears. He realized, Jet was crying as he wrote this, he touched the ink and read on.

_ Curse me. Let the Spirits take me now. He hates me. I hate letting my anger, rage or jealousy get the better of me. I'm an arrogant fool. I hate myself! I hate him for making me hate myself and I hate myself for saying that! Oh what is wrong with me?! I never fucking cry! What is going on oh spirits help me, I have no one to talk to, no one really knows me. No one can know of these __feelings __ no.. stirrings? Oh who am I kidding, these feelings. I…I love him and I'm an idiot. He is so sweet. I love him. I can't believe I am saying this but I feel like my chest will explode, oh spirits how I love him. Please let him forgive me…_

  
Zuko didn't talk to him for 2 days after that. He felt so bad. Jet loved him and he left his side, he would never do that again. Zuko LOVED him! He-

Jet is still out there.

Zuko dropped the papers and cried. He cried for another 30 minutes, too scared to move. He looked at the time and it was late enough that the sun should be coming up but it wasn't, this was so scary. He bent down to pick up any stray papers. He noticed numbers on the back. He realized that they went. 1/8 2/8 3/8 4/8 5/8. It clicked. Maybe if he got all 8.. maybe he could save Jet. End this horror night.

Zuko jumped out of the truck and began walking with a more powerful flashlight. He was so determined. He walked on and on until he found this tunnel He walked into it until he found another note. He grabbed it 6/8. Good! He read it. Can't run. Wait? The Slender guy couldn't or he couldn't? He didn't know and he tried his best not to care. He hated this. Fuck slender man! FUCK HIM! He pushed on.

Now he was in a field of tanks? Um.. gas tanks? What in the spirits? Zuko circled them and looked everywhere. No note. He sighed. Now what? He hated all of this, he wanted his baby. He kept looking. FINALLY! A note! He grabbed it. 7/8. Always watches, no eyes. WOW that was creepy. The face didn't have any eyes. He shivered and pushed on. One more to go.

Zuko came to a house. It was tiled and weird with no doors. He stepped inside. He went through lots of passages ways until he came to a dark room. He saw blood and didn't even risk thinking it was Jet's and he went over to a chair and picked up the note. He read it. Don't look or it gets you. Just as he read that. It got cold. He turned around…

There he was. Slender man. Zuko wanted to scream. He didn't and before he knew it. He was on his back. Fully clothes but he felt bare and cold. Knees bent and legs spread. Wrists next to his head, pined but nothing was touching him. He looked up to the ceiling but saw nothing but blackness. He was totally emotionless. Mouth open just enough only showing his upper teeth. Eyes glazed over. He felt a cold feeling between his legs and then he felt it. Darkness, pure evil…_filling_ him. He made the smallest gasp and then he could breathe. He said nothing and took this. Demon rape. Scariest thing on this earth.

_"Please let me go." _Zuko thought but could not say.

_"Where is Jet?"_ No voice from Zuko.

_"I want Jet." _Not a peep.

_"I'm begging you, let us go. Please." _Not a sound.

_"Please..." _ Not a breath.

Zuko was silenced.


End file.
